La Vengeance de Lucius Malefoy
by Asys
Summary: Moi, Lucius Malefoy, était emprisonné. Accusé d'être un Mangemort. Ce que j'étais, d'ailleurs! Mais le plus injuste était là: mon Maître, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pouvait venir me faire évader de prison sans problème et il ne le faisait pas...
1. Prologue: Mes pires journées

_Hello hello! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic! Eh oui, pour ceux qui connaissent déjà l'autre fic que j'écris en ce moment (Un Sparrow peut en cacher un autre), ils savent que j'ai donc décidé de mener deux projets de front! une bosseuse, moi? Pas du tout, juste une fille sympa pour ses lecteurs et qui attends quelque chose en retour (sourire angélique) Devinez-quoi! Allez, faites un effort, c'est pas très dur! vous ne trouvez pas! tant pis, les chapitres suivants ne viendront pas de sitôt, =D_

_J'espère que cette nouvelle fanfiction vous plaira. Elle tourne essentiellement autour de Lucius Malefoy. Cette fic est , je pense, très interessante sur le plan actif et psychologique. vous accéderez enfin aux pensées de Lucius Malefoy et vous pourrez constater qu'il est comme nous tous, un homme et non un monstre. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir le prologue tout frais! bonne lecture!_

Je séjournais à Azkaban depuis déjà un bout de temps; je ne comptais plus. Moi, Lucius Malefoy, était emprisonné. Accusé d'être un Mangemort. Ce que j'étais, d'ailleurs! Mais le plus injuste était là: mon Maître, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pouvait venir me faire évader de prison sans problème et il ne le faisait pas. Pourquoi? La raison m'échappait. Je l'avais mal servi? Pas que je me souvienne. Bref, il en avait marre de moi; enfin c'est ce que je supposais.

Je pensais à ma femme, Narcissa. Notre mariage arrangé n'avait pas été un des plus heureux. Narcissa ne m'aimait pas; elle avait peur de moi. Enfin, avec le temps, elle avait appris à m'apprécier et en ce moment même elle devait s'inquiéter pour moi, mais cela ne changeait rien à la chose; elle ne m'aimait pas. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était son fils unique (et le mien aussi, soi-dit en passant), Drago Malefoy. Un blond, comme moi. Fier et arrogant, une fois encore, comme moi. Bref, il avait hérité de mes traits et de mon caractère. Mais Narcissa l'aimait pourtant.

Je pensais à mon Drago. Je l'aimais aussi, malgré le fait insupportable que sa mère l'aime et ne m'aime pas. Si le Maître lui faisait quoi que ce soit... Que ferais-je, de toute façon? J'étais considéré comme un faible par Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il est vrai que face à lui je ne faisais pas vraiment le poids...

Je prit La Gazette du Sorcier du jour, que l'on avait glissé entre les barreaux de fer de ma cellule étroite.

_Grand scoop: Rufus Scrimgeour succède à Cornélius Fudge_

_L'ancien ministre niait le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Le prix a été cher. Désisté de ses fonctions, il a laissé la place à Rufus Scrimgeour, que l'on espère plus responsable que Cornélius Fudge._

En dessous, on pouvait voir une photo du nouveau premier ministre. Il arborait un sourire niais et prenait la pose, souriant aux photographes, et il agitait la main.

Je parcourais les gros titres:

_Interview du nouveau ministre_

_Interview de Cornélius Fudge_

_L'attaque du Département des Mystères_

_Le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui_

Je me précipitais aussitôt à la page du Retour de Vous-Savez-Qui:

_Vous Savez-Qui est de retour! C'est maintenant officiel! Mais ne vous affolez pas! La Gazette du Sorcier a sélectionné des mesures de sécurité obligatoires si vous souhaitez ne pas finir comme nombre de personnes décédées par sa faute:_

_Verrouillez vos portes et cheminées_

_Installez un système de sécurité ou, si vous n'en êtes pas capable, demandez à un Auror du Ministère de la Magie de le faire pour vous_

_Prenez garde à tout ce que vous faites; les murs ont des oreilles!_

Et, ainsi continuait la liste.

Pffff! C'est débile! Le Seigneur est bien trop puissant! Personne ne peut lui échapper!

Moi même j'en avais fait l'expérience et j'avais eu la chance de ne pas finir direct mort comme certaines personnes.

Je me sentis soudain bien seul.

La fatigue m'assomma. Je sombrais dans un sommeil que j'espérais sans cauchemars, bien qu'il ne fallait pas trop « rêver » puisque j'en faisait à chaque fois que je m'endormais...

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu? une seule solution pour me le dire... Et vous savez laquelle... Celle que je réclamais au début..._

_*Sourire sadique* A bientôt donc! Asys!_


	2. Mon plus bel acte de courage

_**Tadam!!! ****Premier chapitre de cette fic!!! j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire! Moi, écrire le début m'a ennuyé, mais la fin... Je me suis bien amusée, au bout du compte. Bref, en attente de réactions (des compliments peut-être?), amicalement et diaboliquement (niark niark), Asys.****

* * *

******_

Chapitre 1:

_**Mon plus grand acte de courage**_

Je rêvais... le décor s'imposa à moi: une pièce sombre, vide. Seul Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son serpent Nagini s'y trouvaient.

Je me débattis dans mon sommeil, cherchant à échapper au supplice. Mais le cauchemar continua de plus belle...

Le visage du sorcier noir se déforma sous l'effet de la colère:

-Il l'a trouvé! Il l'a trouvé! Mon plus grand secret! Mes Horcruxes! Oh, Nagini,...

Je ne comprit pas la suite puisqu'il se mit à communiquer à son serpent en Fourchelangue, et les sifflements aigus raisonnèrent dans mes oreilles.

Enfin, je m'éveillais en sursaut.

Trempé de sueur, je replaçais quelques mèches blondes derrière mes oreilles. Je tremblais violemment: voir Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en colère ne m'était encore jamais arrivé dans mes cauchemars. D'habitude, il me toisait et me promettait d'une voix tranquille ma mort et celle de Drago et Narcissa mais aujourd'hui... rien de tout cela.

Tétanisé, incapable de me rendormir, je posais ma tête contre le mur froid de ma cellule et m'éclaircit les idées:

Horcruxe... Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe? Qui les a trouvés?

J'avais du mal à réfléchir tant les questions remplissaient ma tête...

Je voulais m'enfuir de cette prison. A ma connaissance, personne ne s'y était échappé sans l'aide du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Attends un peu, Lucius Malefoy. Revoie bien toutes tes connaissances, pas seulement celles qui te sont agréables._

Un nom traversa ma tête.

_Sirius Black._

Sans le Maître, il s'était enfui de cet enfer. Car il était Animagus.

_Super! Et il te reste à faire quoi maintenant, Lucius Malefoy?_

Apprendre à devenir un Animagus. Génial. Super. Sauf que je ne savais pas comment faire.

Pfffffff! Quelle vie! Si seulement, plus jeune, j'avais écouté les cours de mon professeur de Métamorphose. Mais non, il fallait que je préfère lancer des avions dans la classe ou ricaner avec mes copains...

Me voilà bien, maintenant!

Ce matin là, je me levais, fatigué, harassé, comme toujours. Cela faisait plus de trois mois que je tentais de devenir Animagus. Par n'importe quel moyen: J'avais essayé de me comporter comme un animal, de me mettre à la place d'un animal, mais rien à faire.

Il y avait juste eu, hier, ce sentiment d'être quelque chose d'autre.

Un instant. Seulement.

J'avais décidé de réessayer aujourd'hui.

Je me concentrais donc sur l'animal que j'avais choisi, un petit serpent.

J'imaginais, comme la veille, le sol froid de pierre de la prison, la sensation de glisser...

Et tout d'un coup je glissais vraiment! Quelle drôle de sensation!

La pierre était froide, je voyais au ras du sol, et, je devais l'avouer, assez mal.

Des bruits désagréables résonnèrent un instant dans la salle où je me trouvais.

Je glissais de toute ma vitesse. Encore.

Le plus vite possible.

Puis, tout d'un coup, je redevins moi. Lucius Malefoy.

J'étais dans une salle emplie de casiers, numérotés. Un gardien se tenait devant moi, médusé.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il donne l'alarme: je me précipitais sur lui, et l'assommais.

Bing! Bien fait!

Je me précipitais devant les casiers numérotés.

Quatorze. Voilà. Vite. C'est cela.

Je pris ma baguette et me transformais à nouveau en serpent. Puis je tentais de me transformer à nouveau en humain.

Ma baguette était toujours sur moi. Ouf! Je pouvais me transformer en serpent sans que ma baguette ne disparaisse.

Je me métamorphosais en serpent, et me dépêcha de glisser.

Slack, slack.

Slack, slack.

Brrr! Le sol était gelé et des bruits, des vibrations venant du sol me faisaient trembler de peur.

De peur? Moi, le grand serpent, avoir peur? Impossible. Et pourtant si vrai.

Quant enfin je respirais à l'air libre, je rampais encore sur quelque mètres, puis redevint Moi. Le Grand Lucius Malefoy.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Je tenais ma baguette à la main.

Je m'étais éloigné d'Azkaban, mais pas suffisamment à mon goût.

Je me hâtais donc de continuer ma fuite. La chose la plus folle et la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais faite.

Je courais: ma baguette dans une main, mes cheveux emmêlés, sales et en bataille, mon uniforme d'Azkaban déchiqueté en lambeaux, mon souffle rauque et rapide... je devais faire peine à voir. Si Narcissa avait été là, elle aurait hurlé d'horreur devant ma tenue. Mais elle n'était pas là...

Je me trouvais dans une forêt humide, froide. La matinée était à peine commencée.

Je courais, dérapant, titubant, trébuchant sur le sol de feuilles mortes tapi de racines perfides.

Boum!

Rahhhhh ! Saletés de racines démoniaques!

Et j'étais condamné à courir jusqu'à...

Jusqu'à quand, au fait?

J'interrompis mes interrogations car une cabane se trouvait devant moi.

Enfin, un tas de branches serait plus exact pour qualifier ce... truc.

Je me glissais -non sans peine, car je n'étais pas de la taille d'un Elfe de Maison... oups d'une ordure!- entre les branchages pour atterrir dans un petit espace clos qui comportait une couche faite de mousse pourrie et de vieilles couvertures, une petite étagère jonchée de livres usés et une petite table en bois.

Minable!

Curieux, tout de même, je m'avançais vers l'étagère et saisit un livre au hasard.

Je tombais sur le titre: _« Dangereux Objets de Magie Noire »_

Je commençais à feuilleter et tombais sur une page:

_Les Horcruxes:_

_Un Horcruxe est un objet quelconque dans lequel on cache une partie de son âme. C'est un objet de magie noire ultra dangereux. Séparer son âme en deux est très difficile, il faut commettre un acte maléfique comme tuer quelqu'un, par exemple. Tuer déchire l'âme. La diviser est une violation, quelque chose contre nature._

Je titubais un instant, en état de choc. Alors, c'était cela. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait caché une partie de son âme dans un Horcruxe. C'était pour cela que quand Potter l'avait soi-disant tué il était revenu...

Je lus la suite, encore plus brève:

_Diviser son âme en deux est une folie pure. La diviser en plus de deux est la... Mort! Pour diviser son âme en plus de deux Horcruxes, il faut faire des choses terribles, tuer plusieurs personnes, les torturer, …_

Je me figeais. Voldemort avait torturé, tué, pleins de personnes. Et si... il avait créé _plusieurs_ Horcruxes?

Une idée jaillit dans mon esprit. Une folle idée. La plus folle de toute ma petite vie d'enfer, sûrement. Mais, enfin, ma vie avait gagné un peu d'aventure, j'en avais pris le goût. Et il était hors de question que je m'arrête là...

* * *

_**Alors? réactions!!!! Tous à vos claviers! **_


	3. Ma plus folle idée

_New chapitre! Désolée pour le retard, mais avec les vacances... dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... Bizz, Asys._

* * *

Ma plus folle idée:

Je m'inspectais un instant dans le reflet d'une flaque d'eau. Ce que je voyais m'effraya. Il y avait là un homme sale, crasseux, au visage mangé par la barbe et aux cheveux sales, longs et emmêlés. Qui pourrait me reconnaître? Moi-même, j'avais du mal à accepter ce que je voyais dans l'eau. J'étais effrayant. Vraiment.

Je poursuivis donc mon chemin, ma main droite serrant ma baguette. Un rien me faisait sursauter. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de transplaner, sinon le Ministère de la Magie le saurait tout de suite. De plus, un avis de recherche devait maintenant être placardé partout avec ma tête grimaçante.

J'accélérais le pas. J'y étais presque! Enfin, les grandes portes de Poudlard apparurent devant moi. Je me ruais à l'entrée... gardée par Hagrid, à mon grand désarroi.

-Montrez-moi vôtre visage! Tout de suite!, s'énerva-t-il.

En effet, j'avais caché mon visage sous une ample capuche.

Je l'ôtais avec agacement, et dit:

-Voilà, ça vous va comme ça?

-Lucius Malefoy!, s'exclama l'autre. Vous vous êtes échappé de prison? Mais que venez-vous faire à Poudlard?

-Voir Albus Dumbledore! Maintenant, laissez-moi passer!

-Pas question de faire entrer un Mangemort dans Poudlard, s'offusqua l'autre. Qui me dit que vous êtes rempli de bonnes intentions, d'abord, hein?

-Mais poussez-vous, m'énervais-je. Je le bousculais et ouvris les portes de Poudlard, entrant dans l'enceinte du château. Hagrid me suivait, pestant, râlant contre moi, me criant:

-Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'entrer, Malefoy! Revenez!

J'entrais en trombe dans Poudlard, Hagrid toujours sur mes talons, et me dirigeais vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Je me cogna soudain contre une personne; Dumbledore!

A ce moment là, Hagrid débarqua:

-Pardonnez-moi, Albus, il est entré sans mon autorisation, il a dit qu'il voulait vous voir, mais...

-Du calme, Rubeus. Il m'observa un instant à travers ces lunettes. Lucius peut rentrer, maintenant, il a mon autorisation... Maintenant, vous pouvez retourner aux portes de Poudlard...

Hagrid, rouge de sa course, grommela quelques mots que je ne pus entendre puis tourna les talons.

Je me relevais tandis que Dumbledore me menait dans son bureau.

Une fois installés, il commença:

-Alors, Lucius, qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

Et j'entrepris de tout lui raconter, de mes rêves, mon évasion, ma transformation en Animagus, ma découverte des Horcruxes, et, enfin, mon plan de vengeance...

-J'aimerais être accompagné d'Harry Potter, conclus-je.

-Et qui me dit que ça n'est pas un plan pour tuer Harry? Non, ne protestez pas, Lucius, vous êtes toujours un Mangemort, à ce que je sache, il est donc tout normal que je m'inquiètes de vos intentions... Mais je vous fait confiance... je comprends tout à fait votre désir de vengeance... cependant, pourquoi embarquer le Survivant dans votre affaire personnelle?

-Et bien, je vous avoue qu'il me serait bien utile, pour chercher les Horcruxes, et puis contre les ennemis... de plus, je souhaiterais vous montrer que je ne suis plus un ennemi en nouant des liens avec Pott... euh, Harry.

-Mais il y a ces études... et puis, son absence va intriguer certains... Ils vont se poser des questions... ça va faire du bruit... je vais l'appeler pour lui demander ce qu'il en pense, et, s'il part avec vous, j'essayerais que ça ne dépasse pas les murs de Poudlard...

-Alors, par où on commence?

-Euh... tu as une idée?

-Aucune.

Je soupirais. Le Survivant, à ma grande surprise, avait accepté de se joindre à moi. Nous étions partis vite, sans aucun plan, ne sachant rien sur ce que pourraient être les Horcruxes restant de Voldemort...

Finalement, le voyage commençait plutôt bien, nous ne nous étions pas encore étripés...bref, j'étais en plein rêve!

-Bon... de quoi Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se sépare-t-il jamais?, fis-je.

-Hum... de sa baguette?, suggéra Potter.

-Non, ça m'étonnerais que ce soit ça...

-Attendez, fit Potter, j'ai bien une idée... Nagini, son serpent... il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, non?

-Mais...oui, c'est sûrement ça!

Je sautais presque dans les bras de Potter, qui me repoussa doucement.

-Monsieur Malefoy, je ne vous aime pas... pas assez pour que vous m'étreigniez si fort, en tout cas.

J'éclatais de rire, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps: Potter avait réussi à me faire rire! Je n'en revenais pas!


	4. Ma vie si trépidante

_Ce chapitre est pour tous ceux qui me soutiennent... merci, ça fait plaisir! Par contre, mettez vos pseudos que vous avez sur sinon je ne peux pas aller voir vos fics... ce serait dommage pour vous... _

_Simple question: quel couple préférez-vous pour ma prochaine fanfiction Harry Potter? _

_Harry/Hermione_

_Drago/Hermione_

_Pas de couple, juste de l'aventure._

_Autre couple (précisez lequel). _

* * *

Nous avons marché. Beaucoup. Nous ignorions où se trouvait Voldemort. Potter, finalement, ne m'était pas si désagréable que ça. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose de drôle à dire. Je pensais subitement à mon fils. Drago... mon pauvre petit... J'agrippais Potter par la manche, le forçant à s'arrêter:

-Mon fils... il a reçu la Marque des Ténèbres?

-Je...il sembla hésiter un instant, puis: oui.

Ce simple oui me brisa le cœur. Mon pauvre fils.

Nous reprîmes nôtre marche, fatigués mais pas lents pour autant. Potter avait en effet de redoutables capacités dans la marche à pied...

Nous étions dans une forêt. Sombre, malgré le fait qu'il faisait jour. Soudain, Potter s'arrêta.

-Que...commençais-je.

-Taisez-vous, chuchota-t-il, et écoutez.

Je tendis l'oreille. Pas très loin, on pouvait entendre des voix...

-Ecoute-moi bien, fit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Malefoy père s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Je veux que tu le retrouves. Et que tu le tues. Quand à toi, Bella, tu vas t'occuper de Poudlard. On dit que Potter n'y serait plus...

-Ce sont de simples rumeurs, maître...

Nous n'entendîmes pas la suite, et Potter se rapprocha un peu... mais il marcha sur une branche, qui craqua.

Je me figeais, aux aguets, tendu comme un arc.

Des personnes approchaient... Potter me prit par le bras:

-Allez-y, je les retient.

-Non! Fis-je. Sans Potter, tout espoir de vengeance était fichu. J'ajoutais, pas sûr de mon coup:

-Je crois que Nagini est avec eux...

Potter me poussa brutalement dans un buisson. Il était temps. Bientôt, Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange et Greyback, suivis de Nagini, apparurent.

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre à tout rompre... Potter faisait face aux Mangemorts, bien droit. Son visage n'exprimait aucune peur. Je ne pus m'enpêcher de l'admirer en cet instant tant sa maîtrise de lui-même était impressionnante.

-Qu'avons-nous là? Fit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse. Un pauvre petit garçon orphelin et égaré, de surcroît.

-Pauvre petit, se moqua Bellatrix.

Potter grogna, entre ses dents:

-Je ne suis pas petit, et pas pauvre non plus.

-Tiens donc? Fit Voldemort. Dans ce cas, tu dois savoir te défendre. Sors ta baguette! Vite!

Potter la sortit, obéissant aux ordres du Lord.

Voldemort tendit sa propre baguette vers le Survivant:

-Doloris!

Potter se tordit par terre de douleur, et lâcha sa baguette sous le choc.

Je retins mon souffle. Je ne savais quoi faire. Potter se releva, une expression de rage sur le visage.

-Expelliarmus! Lança-t-il.

-Avada Kedavra! Hurla Voldemort tandis que Bellatrix éclatait de rire tout en disant:

-Le pauvre petit, Dumbledore ne lui a pas appris un autre sort qu'Expelliarmus!

Greyback éclata de rire à son tour, mais ajouta:

-Au fait, que fait-il tout seul, dans ce trou perdu, avec sa baguette mais sans ses défenseurs habituels?

-Oh, l'Ordre, tu sais... se moqua Bellatrix.

Je regardais les deux adversaires essayer de prendre l'avantage, puis Nagini. Le serpent semblait bien calme par rapport à d'habitude.

Je tremblais. J'hésitais...

A ce moment, Bellatrix rajouta, tout en souriant:

-C'est la fin du Survivant, je crois...

Elle riait. Cela me mit hors de moi.

Plein de rage, je bondis du buisson où je m'étais caché et, baguette à la main, fonçait vers les Mangemorts tout en criant:

-J'arrive, Potter!

Et tant pis pour le serpent! Il pourrait bien attendre deux minutes, celui-là!

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu? N'oubliez pas de me donner vôtre avis, ça m'intéresse et me permet de m'améliorer..._

_Bye, _

_Asys._


	5. La fin!

_Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic! Déchainez vous, dites moi tout ce que vous pensez de la fic en général, de la fin..._

_Je vous aime! Vous, mes fidèles lecteurs, ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews..._

_Merci beaucoup!_

_Asys, auteur machiavélique (niark niark). _

_Dites moi aussi ce que vous souhaiteriez comme prochaine fic..._

* * *

**Il faudra que je choisisse une vengeance plus facile (vrai titre du chapitre):**

J'ai bondi à une vitesse hallucinante vers le serpent, mais un sort m'a soudain coupé dans mon élan. Mes jambes ne couraient plus!

-Alors, monsieur Malefoy, on se balade avec Potter, maintenant? Railla Voldemort.

Je gardais mon habituel masque où aucune expression ne filtrait. Je figeais tous mes muscles.

-On a perdu sa langue, Lucius?, ajouta Bellatrix.

Se prenant au jeu, Greyback déclara:

-Il a surtout perdu une occasion de prouver sa valeur... on ne sait plus courir, Lucius?

Je mourrais d'envie de sauter sur cet imbécile doublé d'un débile mental sans cerveau, mais je me forçais à taire mes envies. Je me contentais de garder la même expression.

Voldemort lui-même s'était détourné de Potter pour suivre nos conversations. Potter en profita. Il s'élança et cria:

-Expelliarmus!

Greyback et Bella perdirent leurs baguettes. Puis, il hurla de nouveau:

-Stupéfix!

Le sort des Jambes Figées fut annulé et je me retrouvais en état de bouger. Voldemort se tourna vers Potter après avoir libéré Bella du Stupéfix. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire de même pour Greyback, car Potter s'était rué sur lui. Un combat sans merci s'engagea entre eux.

Je fonçais sur Bellatrix. Elle pointa sa baguette vers moi.

-Alors, Malefoy senior, on s'allie aux sorciers de l'Ordre? Railla-t-elle.

Je pouvais enfin lui rabattre le clapet!

-Alors, Bellatrix ma chérie, on choisit le camp du perdant? Fis-je en imitant sa voix de femme.

-Le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres est celui des gagnants, fit-elle, mais d'une voix glaciale, cette fois, et je vis bien qu'elle ne rigolait plus du tout... je l'avais donc énervée... parfait...

-Ah bon? Répliquais-je d'une voix faussement surprise.

-Oui. D'ailleurs tu le sais très bien et... elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, comprenant enfin que je la menais en bateau.

Elle poussa un petit rire:

-Tu vas mourir, et après, que vais-je dire à Cissy? Hein? Que son mari traîne avec l'Ordre?

-Tu ne seras plus là pour lui dire, murmurais-je entre mes dents froidement. Et j'attaquais.

-Avada Kedavra!

-Avada Kedavra!

Nos deux sorts se croisèrent et ricochèrent. Je men penchais pour éviter mon propre Avada Kedavra.

Bellatrix recommença à nouveau:

-Avada Kedavra!

Je décidais de changer de tactique.

-Stupéfix!

Bellatrix, surprise, relâcha son attention un instant. Je tendais de nouveau ma baguette:

-Stupéfix!

Bellatrix n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose. Elle s'écroula à terre, stupéfixiée. Je lançais un coup d'œil derrière moi:

Voldemort et Potter se battaient toujours, ne prêtant aucune attention à moi. Bien. Je souris: j'y étais presque!

Je me ruais vers le serpent. Nagini se tenait à l'écart, entourée d'un écran de protection.

-Zut! Fis-je entre mes dents, pour ne pas dire autre chose de bien plus grossier...

Je prit ma baguette et la tendais vers Nagini. J'essayais tous les sorts que je connaissais pour atteindre cet écran de protection de m**** (Note: l'auteur de cette fanfiction a censuré le mot, celui-ci étant considéré comme vulgaire et Lucius étant censé être un sorcier de Haut Rang, donc soutenu...;))

Un sort finit par l'atteindre, et vlan! L'écran de protection fut brisé. Je me ruais vers Nagini:

-Avada Kedavra!

Logiquement, si le serpent mourrait, l'Horcruxe aussi...

Le serpent eut un dernier spasme et s'écroula à terre. Sans vie. Je jubilais, ayant enfin eu ma vengeance... Nagini était morte! Bizarrement, le fait qu'elle soit morte et donc que ma vengeance est été accomplie ne me fit pas grand chose. Je restais là, immobile, pensif.

Potter s'aperçut que j'avais tué Nagini. Sans un mot, il bondit, évita un sort lancé par Voldemort et se rua vers moi. Il me prit la main. Et nous transplanatent (Note: ça s'écrit comme ça?)

Nous arrîvames devant le portail de Poudlard et le passèrent en courant. Dès que ce fut fais, je me tournais vers Potter. Un regard suffit. Il comprit. Que je lui devais beaucoup.

Tout allait être dur. J'allais devoir me cacher, éviter de me déplacer...

Mais, finalement, pendant ces aventures, j'avais appris que les personnes ne sont pas comme vous le pensez... Potter m'avait surpris. Et j'étais certain que moi aussi, je l'avais surpris...

Je retrouvais Narcissa avec... un masque sur le visage, comme d'habitude. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'étais content de la retrouver...

Elle me regarda. Je lus dans son regard que, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait nier par les paroles, elle était contente de me retrouver sain et sauf. Et ça me réchauffa vraiment le cœur...

**Fin!**


End file.
